Toonvision
Toonvision is an American digital cable and satellite television network focusing mainly on cartoons from the 1980's to the present day, along with several original series. Launched on April 4, 2000, the channel's primary demographic is children and teenagers ages 5 to 17. It is also a related network to Toonvision Classic. As of February 2015, approximately 82.7% of households with one television set receive Toonvision. History The success of Cartoon Network proved that channels dedicated solely to animation could work on television; realizing this, Lava Lamp Entertainment created their own channel dedicated solely to animation. Announced on May 10, 1999, the company heavily promoted the channel's launch, airing multiple commercials for it on several cable channels and networks. Toonvision made its debut at 10:00 AM EST on April 4, 2000, with The Centurions being the network's first program. The initial schedule consisted of syndicated series that had either been removed or never aired on Cartoon Network by the time the channel launched. The channel added more programming as the year went on, and by 2002 they had begun dabbling in original programming; the first successful one was 2003's Bistrosity, which follows an oil magnate, who repeatedly fails to find happiness, opening a French bistro with a zoologist who had escaped from an institution. The network became well known for creating original series with absurd premises like those of Bistrosity, and by 2005 had created a successful primetime lineup consisting of Bistrosity and three other shows: Ghostly Rock, Brian ''and ''Roomies. The network refreshed its look on June 13, 2005, with bumpers and IDs dubbed the "Laugh-o-Matic", a reference to how the network's most successful original series at the time were comedies. The shows were picked directly from the Laugh-o-Matic, and it was featured prominently in other advertising material. At the network's 2006 upfront, they announced three original series; Pyschotional (about a group of convicted felons' daily lives at the Psychotional Correctional Facility), Incredibly Boring Wrestling and Family Values (a parody of reality shows such as Supernanny), as well as a movie based off Bistrosity (which actually aired in 2007 and served as the show's series finale). Of the three series, only Family Values lasted into the 2010s; Psychotional was cancelled after one season and Incredibly Boring Wrestling ended its run in 2009. The Laugh-o-Matic received a refresh during the summer, sending it outdoors, coinciding with the launch of Toonvision's new campaign Toontivity encouraging kids to get active; the campaign ended at the end of 2006. A programming block aimed at adults named "After Dark" debuted on August 28, 2006 while spin-off sister channel Toonvision Classic launched on September 2, 2006. The Laugh-o-Matic recieved another refresh at the beginning of 2007, sporting a darker, sleeker look. The action block Xtreme debuted on May 21, 2007, featuring classic animated action seires such as G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, as well as newer series such as Code Lyoko. As the years went on, however, Xtreme began to be regarded as more of an anime block similar to rival network Cartoon Network's Toonami, airing the English dubs of shows such as Black Butler and (ironically enough) Powerpuff Girls Z. Xtreme would run until August 18, 2012 before Toonvision cancelled it due to low ratings (anime has, for the most part, been relegated to After Dark since then although Toonvision continued to carry toy-licensed anime such as Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal until Yuri on Ice ''premiered on the network in 2016). During 2007, Toonvision's original series began to take a turn to the action side of things, with ''Bistrosity and Ghostly Rock ending that year while the network premiered action series such as Volcano Force ''and ''Arkon. However, the network did revive Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi from Cartoon Network, airing a fourth season before cancelling the show permanently. On February 4, 2008, the network dropped the Laugh-o-Matic branding; a new look was introduced dubbed "Home of the Heroes". The look only lasted for a few months until June 9, when a summer look was introduced. The channel's third branding change of 2008 occured on September 8, when a new, permanent look was introduced called "Revolution", with a slogan change to "The Action Revolution". Despite the newfound focus on action cartoons, comedies continued to be supported by the network; The McGuffeys premiered on September 18 along with a new block titled "LaughDays" focusing on the network's comedies; LaughDays and The McGuffeys would end their run on September 2, 2010. Xtreme's time slot was changed from Friday nights to weekdays from 4pm-7pm on September 22, apparently intended as a homage to Toonami, which had ended two days prior to Xtreme's move; Naruto, which had been a staple of Toonami before it ended, moved to Xtreme on November 15, along with a refresh of the block featuring a new host, a computer AI named "Captain XT". In 2009, Toonvision heavily scaled back the amount of action cartoons and refreshed the Revolution look on June 15, dubbing it "Revolution Summer". Two new series, both comedies, debuted on June 18; sketch show Insanity From the Mind of John Doe and a spin-off of Ghostly Rock called Ghostly: The Big Break, revolving around the Ghostly Rock band's rise to international superstardom. Revolution Summer ended on September 7, when Revolution 2.0 (featuring updated slogan "The Cartoon Revolution") made its debut. Ghostly: The Big Break and Incredibly Boring Wrestling ended that year, and After Dark's start time was moved from 11pm to 10pm on November 2. The 2010 upfront saw Toonvision announce a sequel to Roomies: Roomies: The Senior Year, focusing on the group's adventures in their senior year of college, as well as a live-action/animated hybrid series called School Days. The Revolution branding ended on September 6, 2010, with Toonvision completely overhauling their look (save for their logo) and creating a new brand titled "Universe", similar in style to competitor Cartoon Network's 2004-2007 City branding. On September 13, 2010, preschool-oriented block Funhouse debuted; it ended on June 3, 2011, after changing timeslots frequently and lack of success. Xtreme was dialed back an hour from 4-6pm on September 20, and it was moved to Saturday nights with a timeslot of 7-10pm on January 8, 2011. On May 21, its fourth anniversary, Xtreme updated its look with a new version of Captain XT along with the premiere of Naruto: Shippuden. Xtreme ended on August 18, 2012 due to low ratings and was replaced with a new action block titled Superzone the following week; all anime programming (save for toy-based anime, Dragon Ball Z Kai and reruns of Powerpuff Girls Z) disappeared and has been handled by After Dark ever since. Dragon Ball Z Kai left the network in 2014 after the rights were picked up by Adult Swim. On September 7, 2015, the network rebranded with IDs and bumpers consisting of similar ones to the 2008 "Home of the Heroes" look, albiet modified to look more modern as well as broadening the focus on cartoons in general. On June 12, 2017, Toonvision updated its logo for the first time in 17 years, and introduced a new look taking heavy influence from the triangles in the logo, similar to Cartoon Network's "CHECK it" look. Programming The majority of the network's line-up consists of original series such as Time Travelers ''and ''The Hunt, as well as shows acquired from other networks such as Atomic Puppet and Freaktown. Almost since its inception, the network has created a vast amount of original series. Suggestion If you have suggestions for any show (ratings can range from TV-Y7 to TV-PG), put it here. Original shows are highly recommended. *Back at the Barnyard (TV-PG) *Liberty's Kids (TV-Y7) *Gumby (TV-G to TV-PG) * Mobile Mecha (TV-PG V) * Xelphos Adventures (TV-PG DLV) * Ryobe: The Sea (TV-PG DLSV) Category:Channels Category:Animation-based channels